1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for the filling of containers from a tank station which is secured with the intermediary of a shut-off device, with the cooperation of at least one connecting line possessing a measuring device, which is preferably electrical, and which determines the maximum permissible level of the product.
The handling of liquids of the type which endanger the environment, especially during the filling of transportable vessels; for example, such as tank trucks, necessitates the observance of special safety precautions in dependence upon the particular properties of the liquid. On the one hand, this relates to the dependability of the interconnections which are existent between the stationary pipeline connections or terminals which serve for the filling and, on the other hand, to that of the vessel as well as the filling procedure itself; especially the monitoring of the adherence to a maximum filling condition within the container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The heretofore known systems; in essence, such as scales, counters, dispensing nozzles or the like, are in numerous instances considered as not being adequately dependable in operation, among other reasons this being their susceptibility to accumulations of dirt; and moreover, concern themselves only with partial aspects of the above-mentioned problem. This limitation also pertains to currently known safety devices which are employed to guard against overfilling.
With respect to the kinds of liquids which are to be handled herein; for example, this may relate to water-contaminating, combustible liquid mixtures, acids, solvents or the like which, in individual cases, carry along problems of corrosion, as a result of which there will be influenced over the course of time the reliability of a connection which exists between a tank station and a tank vehicle. The observance of all of these safety precautions, moreover, represents an additional obstruction to the enablement of such types of tank stations to be integrated into automatically operating installations.